In-plane visible region electrodes of the conventional touch screen are transparent conductive etc. materials, the peripheral trace region is metallic material. Since the in-plane and peripheral conductive materials are distinct materials, their productions need to be separated independently from each other; and conventional single-layer conductive layer touch screen is based on Metal Mesh process, since the in-plane and peripheral traces all are the same metal layer, and they commonly need twice productions for metal layer touch control/driving electrodes and metal bridges; and the peripheral traces have only one metal conductive layer with a higher impedance.